


Cold and Bitter

by deadgirl4



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgirl4/pseuds/deadgirl4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold and Bitter

When I meet you, I thought that I had found someone special. In the beginning you were fun to  
be with, but as time went by, I saw what you were really like, you were cold and bitter towards  
me, and you put me down everytime you could. In the end I was scared that you we're going  
to do something to me. But what I want to know why did you become so cold and bitter  
towards me, and not give me a chance to find out what was wrong with us and how to fix it.


End file.
